Compañero
by ELODTC
Summary: Remus se despierta desorientado, en un lugar que no reconoce y, para colmo de males, está mareado. Cuando por fin logra enfocar sus sentidos se da cuenta de que estaba bajo el cuidado de quién menos lo esperaba... ¿Qué hace él, Remus Lupin, en casa del exmortífago, Lucius Malfoy? Este fanfic participa en el festival del grupo WIZARDING SHIPPERS en facebook.


Disclaimer:

Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y sus asociados. Yo sólo me divierto con uno que otro rubio aristócrata.

Este fanfic participa en el festival del grupo WIZARDING SHIPPERS en facebook. Se acordó que la temática sería 'Kinky'. Mis palabras asignadas fueron: «Hombre lobo», «anteojos» y «juguetes»

Quiero dedicar este escrito a todas esas hermosas personitas del grupo que han llegado a iluminar mis días y a alimentar mi siempre necesitado fangirleo(?). ¡Viva Wizarding Shippers! 3

Pero no puedo no hacer una mención especial a tres personitas:

Clementine, gemela malvada(?). Esto va para ti por tener gustos tan parecidos como los míos; por ayudarme a mantener el Snarry vivo en el grupo y simplemente por aparecer en mi vida 3

Pia... querida, sin ti esto hubiese sido un total desastre jaja. ¡Hiciste un trabajo excelente! Eres un apoyo constante y lo agradezco. Gracias por estar aquí 3

Finalmente, Raquel, española hermosa, fue gracias a tu idea (que ahora mismo ya no recuerdo cuál era jaja) que esto vio la luz. Espero que esto te guste porque la verdad estoy muy nerviosa.

 ** _Compañero_**

 **Lucius x Remus**

*.*.*

El sonido de los pasos era amortiguado por la preciosa alfombra de color café bajo sus pies, mas no redujo la velocidad de estos. Tenía sueño, hambre y, sobre todo, una necesidad enorme de refugiarse en su santuario.

Frunció el ceño —lo que no era común en el hombre normalmente feliz y tranquilo— y resopló. Se acercó con decisión hacia la mujer, que recibía a todos los visitantes de _él,_ y se aclaró la garganta. —Buenos días, necesito ver a su jefe —saludó a la secretaria detrás del escritorio.

—Por supuesto, ¿tiene cita?

Remus negó. La mujer frunció los labios y él se sintió palidecer. _¡No podía no recibirlo!_

—Verá… —empezó—, es de suma importancia hablar con él…

—Lo comprendo, pero el presidente está en estos momentos en una reunión —le respondió. Sus ojos brillaron con abierta compasión.

Remus suspiró y asintió dos veces antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

»¡Espere! —la misma voz lo detuvo. Remus dio media vuelta y le sonrió temblorosamente. Una gran gota de sudor resbaló desde la sien hasta perderse en el cuello de la camisa que portaba—. Quizá podría esperarlo en su oficina, en cuanto llegue le diré que espera por él —ofreció.

Remus meditó la opción. Sí, para ser justos, sería lo más _sano_ , la pregunta era: ¿estaba bien hacerlo así?

Cambió el peso de un pie a otro y asintió, visiblemente tenso.

—Gracias —le dijo, una vez deshizo su camino. En esta ocasión no se detuvo y se internó en el espacioso y bien iluminado lugar. Un escritorio de cristal y acero presidía la estancia, en él, la pantalla encendida del computador se reflejaba, creando formas sin sentido.

—¿Desea que le traiga algo de beber?

—Nada por ahora, gracias —le sonrió y la mujer asintió, abandonado la habitación luego de cerrar suavemente la puerta.

Remus caminó por el aún alfombrado piso y se permitió observar con detenimiento aquella estancia.

Grandes ventanales cubrían dos de las paredes, regalándole una inmejorable vista de la ciudad y sus icónicas construcciones. El _Big Ben,_ el _London Eye_ … ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que estaría allí y, sobre todo, _así_?

Sin poder refrenar el impulso de su mente —y sentándose en la cómoda silla detrás del escritorio— se dejó recordar lo sucedido hacía ya varios meses:

 _«El latido punzante de sus músculos le hizo estremecer y, aunque intentó abrir los ojos, sólo logró sentir_ aún _más dolor. Su vista oscurecida resplandeció repentinamente en rojo, avasallada por la intensa oleada de suplicio._

" _¿Cuándo acabará?" se preguntó. Apretó los párpados en un intento de suprimir su sentir y el rápido palpitar en sus sienes. Jadeó por un poco de aire, sin embargo, sus adoloridos pulmones se resintieron, obligándolo a suspirar._

— _Remus, respira. —Una voz lejana lo sacó de la intensa bruma que le nublaba los sentidos—. Anda, bebe esto. —Un cálido y amable brazo se coló por su espalda enderezándolo en la posición ideal para tragar. Por instinto gruñó, queriendo alejarse del desconocido, pero…_

 _Inspiró dos veces seguidas_ _y cayó en cuenta de aquel olor característico. Su cuerpo rápidamente se relajó y en un reflejo involuntario bebió lentamente, dejándose llevar por la inconciencia._

—…—

 _La siguiente vez que despertó, aún sentía dolor, pero este ya no era igual de opresivo que antes. Parpadeó con rapidez un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que era de noche, pues la habitación donde se encontraba estaba totalmente oscura y ni siquiera la luz del alumbrado público se filtraba en ella gracias a las pesadas y gruesas cortinas._

 _Suspiró e inhaló profundamente, intentando ubicar a quién pertenecía este lugar y dar con el responsable de tal comodidad. Sin embargo, antes de poder intentarlo, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron algunos rayos de luz, siendo opacados por la presencia de un hombre de gran altura y porte aristocrático, rasgos que reconocería donde fuese: la imponencia de su mirada, el oro y plata de sus cabellos. Lucius Malfoy lograba ese estado de supremacía cuando entraba a una sala._

— _Vaya, veo que ya despertaste —dijo, entrando con lentitud a la recámara—. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

— _Yo… —la voz de Remus sonó ronca y su garganta ardió. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en su pequeño departamento, encadenándose para evitar que, ya convertido, pudiese lastimar a alguien—. ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, fijando su mirada en el rubio y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando intentó sentarse en la cómoda cama y sus músculos se quejaron, haciéndole soltar un ligero quejido._

— _Estás en mi casa. —Para este momento, el hombre había acortado la distancia y con toda elegancia se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde reposaba Remus—. Veo que aún estás adolorido, pediré algunas pociones para ti —informó y sin dar tiempo a Remus para asimilar aquello, chasqueó los dedos y un pequeño y tembloroso elfo doméstico acudió al llamado._

— _¿Sí, Amo? ¿qué puede hacer Tinky por el Maestro Amo Malfoy?_

— _Trae una poción para el dolor general de cuerpo, un relajante muscular y una para la migraña. —El elfo asintió y con rapidez apareció lo indicado, colocándolo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama—. También trae un poco de sopa ligera y agua para nuestro invitado. —A la orden del dueño del lugar, el elfo realizó lo solicitado y después de comprobar que no era necesario para nada más, se desapareció._

 _Mientras tanto, Remus observaba todo aquello con desconfianza y, para qué negarlo, también con algo de miedo. Después de todo, estaba en un lugar que desconocía, con uno de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort y sin su varita. O al menos esta no estaba a la vista._

 _Remus se tensó cuando vio que el hombre sacaba su varita y casi le gruñó, pero se tranquilizó al oír y ver el encantamiento que el otro utilizaba. Lo levitó suavemente y lo recostó sobre los múltiples y voluminosos almohadones, dejándolo en la idónea posición para poder beber._

 _Sin embargo, esto no logró disminuir la desconfianza de Remus hacia Lucius, al contrario, solo pareció aumentarla._

— _¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó en voz baja._

— _Porque sí —respondió, sin dar mayor explicación—. Deberías tomar las pociones y comer algo, aún estás débil._

— _¿Cree que sencillamente le obedeceré? —el tono de Remus estaba cargado de enojo y frustración. A la defensiva._

— _Esa es tu decisión, mientras más rápido te recuperes, más pronto podrás irte —le dijo, con brusquedad. El alto hombre frunció el ceño y se levantó con un movimiento rápido y arrogante. Sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más, abandonó la habitación. Dejando a Remus sumido en sus pensamientos y la tenue luz convocada mágicamente._

—…—

 _Remus perdió la noción del tiempo, sumido en preguntas y pensamientos. ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí? ¿por qué Lucius Malfoy de todos los magos le había extraído de su casa? Y, aún más preocupante, ¿por qué había perdido el conocimiento durante la transformación en lugar de solo mantenerse calmado?_

 _Al final, sintiéndose cansado de solo estar pensando se decidió y después de olfatear concienzudamente las pociones las tragó con rapidez, haciendo una mueca ante el desagradable y característico sabor. Enjuagó su boca con un largo trago del agua y el vaso se rellenó automáticamente, cosa que Remus agradeció puesto que estaba más que sediento._

 _Una vez hubo calmado su sed, comió lentamente la sopa que se mantenía caliente gracias a los encantamientos y después de estar algunos minutos viendo hacia la nada, dejó que el demandante y adolorido cansancio lo sumergiera en un sueño reparador.»_

—…—

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con lentitud lo sacó de aquellos recuerdos. Por un momento, pensó en ponerse de pie de manera acelerada pero un audible _clic_ le hizo jadear y estremecerse en donde estaba sentado.

—Así que… ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita? —preguntó el dueño de la oficina con la voz en un susurro ronroneante.

Remus gimió, incapaz de formular más que sonidos incoherentes.

»Oh… deberías verte, Remus —la aterciopelada voz resonó en sus oídos y el castaño se retorció, cuando el objeto en su interior vibró con renovado vigor—. Tan deshecho… tan suplicante porque alivie tu dolor, dime querido, ¿ya has aprendido tu lección?

—Por favor —suplicó entre dientes—, por favor Lucius… —gimió, cerrando apretadamente los párpados y arqueando su espalda para ofrecerle una inmejorable vista al rubio mago de su palpitante erección.

—Abre los ojos Remus —ordenó el otro con indiferencia. Remus sintió, más que escuchó cuando Lucius acortó la distancia entre ellos y de un momento a otro todo su mundo se puso de cabeza y gruesas cuerdas rodearon su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo—. Bonito… muy bonito —alabó, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un pequeño control con un solo botón—. ¿Cómo era que se apagaba esto? —preguntó, pero era más que claro que no esperaba respuesta porque de inmediato lo presionó repetidas veces, arrancándole un sonoro grito al castaño que ahora, amarrado y recostado sobre el escritorio, se retorcía.

Lucius chasqueó la lengua, mostrándole su descontento al suplicante hombre. —Abre los ojos, Remus —canturreó, con un borde afilado en su tono.

Remus asintió e hizo lo indicado, dejando ver sus ojos normalmente de un pacífico tono parecido a la miel, fundiéndose en café y negro. La criatura dentro de él aulló desesperada y él sollozó, siendo llevado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su orgasmo que por un momento pensó que podría volverse loco.

Al final, ¿había sido buena idea presentarse en la oficina del aristocrático mago? Comenzaba a pensar que no, y confirmó esto cuando la vibración de las pequeñas bolas dentro de él cesó por completo.

—No, no —aseguró Lucius—, aún no puedes correrte querido —afirmó. Remus entrecerró los ojos y tomó pequeñas respiraciones, más que nada porque no podía hacer otra cosa. La dolorosa erección entre sus piernas estaba más restringida que nunca por sus pantalones y su interior, ardiente y distendido, gritaba por _más._

Ladeó el rostro y desde su precaria posición logró ver que Lucius se había sentado en la misma silla donde él estuvo momentos antes, pero con la camisa desabrochada en los primeros botones y con su erección gruesa, larga y pálida en sus manos. Remus gimoteó, ansioso porque el rubio hiciera algo, _lo que fuera._

—Te necesito —apenas murmuró—. Por favor Lucius —rogó, jadeante. Y volvió a quejarse cuando una gota de brillante y delicioso pre seminal coronó la cabeza palpitante del pene de Lucius.

Lucius levantó su varita y su corbata se desamarró rápidamente, cubriendo los ojos de Remus al mismo tiempo que el juguete en su interior se desaparecía. Esta vez, fue Remus quien aulló con el lobo replegándose en su interior.

—Delicioso. —El tono del rubio esta vez fue oscuro, peligroso. Casi parecía un gruñido.

Era, sin duda, el tono de voz de un hombre empoderado y controlador; un tono que rezumaba poder y demandaba obediencia—. No te puedes correr, lobo, no hasta que yo te lo diga —ordenó.

Remus gimió de nuevo y respiró temblorosa y profundamente. Quizá, después de todo, había sido buena idea visitar a Lucius, pensó, mientras el aire frío de la oficina le hacía estremecer puesto que el otro mago había desaparecido toda su ropa con un _evanesco_ y Remus nunca había odiado tanto la habilidad de Lucius para hacer magia sin palabras.

Dado que ahora su vista estaba restringida al igual que el movimiento de su cuerpo, lo único que le dio un poco de cordura fue sumergirse de nuevo en sus memorias:

 _«Esta vez, cuando despertó se sintió recuperado. Se deshizo de las cálidas y pesadas mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, se sentó y casi saltó de alivio al ver su varita reposando junto a la almohada donde había estado recostado. La tomó con su mano derecha y suspiró, sintiéndose nuevamente completo, seguro._

 _Se puso de pie con lentitud, temiendo que sus piernas pudieran estar débiles y una vez que supo que no pasaría nada se encaminó hacia una puerta que, supuso, sería el baño. La abrió con lentitud y sonrió al ver que efectivamente lo era. Después de saciar sus necesidades se detuvo frente al espejo mientras se lavaba las manos y la cara, para enseguida mojarse abundantemente la nuca y el cuello._

 _Aún seguía incómodo, muy desconcertado y algo enojado por la frustración de no saber que hacía ahí, pero al menos ya no se sentía temeroso. Incluso había conciliado el sueño siendo consciente de ello y eso significaba que el lobo en su interior se sentía tranquilo._

 _Una vez más, suspiró. Salió del cuarto de baño y también de la habitación donde había dormido, llevando consigo su varita y la ropa que traía…_

 _Su vista se desvió al notar el suave material. No estaba vestido con una túnica o con ropa muggle (como últimamente hacía) sino con una pijama de seda color verde tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Abrió la boca ligeramente, sintiéndose sorprendido… agradablemente sorprendido. Sin duda aquel tejido era de la más alta calidad y pertenecía al dueño del departamento que ahora exploraba._

 _No se atrevió a abrir las puertas que permanecían cerradas y, en su lugar, revisó concienzudamente el salón. Evidentemente el lugar desprendía clase, lujo y buen gusto, pero lo que más impactó a Remus fue la enorme chimenea. Medía fácilmente tres metros de altura y al menos dos de ancho, casi podía pasar por una pared y era de un color que nunca había visto en el mármol: violeta._

 _En el interior de esta ardía un suave y controlado fuego, llenando la habitación de un cálido confort. Desvió los ojos hacia el amplio ventanal a su derecha y se sorprendió por la oscuridad que le recibió._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta ahora?_

 _Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y recargó la frente sobre el frío vidrio._

" _¿Por qué sigo aquí?" se preguntó, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en sus revueltos pensamientos._

 _Lucius Malfoy, un hombre conocido por toda la comunidad inglesa de magos y, posiblemente, también la del continente… o quizá del mundo, como fuese, un hombre reconocido, rico, poderoso. Con influencia en el Ministerio Inglés y el Wizengamot._

 _Sabía bien que, después de que Harry —quien, desde la trágica muerte de James y Lily, vivía con Sirius y muy pronto él mismo— derrotase para siempre a Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el aristócrata rubio había alegado haber estado bajo la Maldición Imperius y después de haber sido evaluado y juzgado su caso habían fallado a su favor, otorgándole la libertad que solicitaba._

 _Y Remus no era quién para juzgarle puesto que no lo conocía, no más allá de chismes cuando iban al colegio (Lucius iba en quinto cuando él había entrado a primero) y de haberse topado con él un par de veces en el Ministerio._

 _Sin embargo, eso no explicaba el porqué estaba él aquí, vistiendo la ropa del mago y sintiéndose más cómodo y seguro de lo que alguna vez se sintió._

 _¿Qué era? ¿por qué? Dos preguntas a las que no podía responder. Así que decidió que esperaría… le pediría una explicación a Malfoy y después de que tuviera su ropa de regreso se iría a casa._

—…—

 _La espera no fue precisamente larga, menos de una hora después de haberse despertado y justo cuando el reloj en la pared frente a la chimenea marcaba las diez de la noche, Lucius apareció en medio del salón, sobresaltando a Remus que se había sentado hacía ya rato en uno de los cómodos sillones._

— _Estás despierto —comentó el mago, quitándose la pesada capa que cubría su cuerpo del inclemente frío de la temporada._

— _Así es… yo —titubeó Remus, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, como si eso lo hiciese sentir más seguro de sí—. Estaba esperándolo, quería pedirle mi ropa y… —la voz de Remus se perdió mientras su mirada se fijaba en el otro hombre que se deshacía también de la túnica que portaba, quedando a la vista un traje muggle hecho a medida. El pantalón y el chaleco negros, la camisa blanca y la corbata dorada. Y lo que le hizo perder el aliento a Remus fue el accesorio que no había notado con anterioridad: lentes._

 _Lucius Malfoy, el mago aristócrata, poseedor de una de las mayores fortunas del Mundo Mágico y máximo defensor de los ideales sangre pura vestía un accesorio muggle (además de toda la ropa, por supuesto) con el que nunca esperó verlo. El armazón negro y cuadrado enmarcaba a la perfección el rostro del rubio y daba profundidad a la penetrante mirada._

— _¿Por qué me hablas de usted, Remus? —cuestionó, sacando al hombre lobo de su contemplación._

 _Remus se aclaró la garganta y se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando enterrar la revolución de sentimientos que le atacaba en ese momento._

— _Porque no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que me tome confianzas que no me han concedido —respondió de inmediato._

 _Lucius enarcó una ceja y le miró con diversión. —Entonces, Remus, te concedo la confianza de tutearme —dijo con burla. Remus frunció el ceño y asintió una vez… no en total acuerdo, pero asintió._

— _Entonces, ya que hemos pasado eso, ¿puedes decirme por qué estoy aquí, en tu casa?_

 _Dudaba que aquello fuese la famosa Mansión Malfoy —además de que, en ningún momento se había topado con Narcissa… o con el hijo de ambos: Draco—, pero era indudablemente un lugar que el rubio visitaba con frecuencia. El departamento no se veía abandonado._

 _Malfoy suspiró y se encaminó a un rincón del salón, sirviéndose en un vaso transparente whisky de fuego. —¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó al castaño y este negó vehemente, en espera de la ansiada respuesta._

— _Dime Remus, ¿qué sabes acerca del lúpulo? —preguntó, sentándose en el mismo sillón donde antes estuviera Remus._

 _El castaño frunció el ceño y se sentó frente al otro, meditativo._

— _Nada, ni siquiera el nombre me es conocido._

— _Ya veo —Lucius asintió y después de darle un trago a la bebida y murmurar algo inteligible (que ni el oído de Remus pudo captar), se dispuso a hablar—. Verás, el_ humulus lupulus _es una planta oriunda de Europa, Asia Occidental y América del Norte, con ella elaboran algún tipo de cerveza muggle y demás cosas, pero también la utilizan como somnífero y relajante del sistema nervioso —explicó, con un tono modulado de voz. Remus le escuchó con toda su atención, no pudiendo evitar sentirse fascinado al descubrir algo nuevo—. El problema es que, en grandes dosis puede causar mareos, vómitos y, además, una alta probabilidad de drogar de tal manera a quien lo consuma, que perdería por completo consciencia del lugar que le rodea y de sí mismo. —En este punto, los labios del hombre lobo se fruncieron y se sintió repentinamente vulnerable._

 _»Hace realmente poco tiempo inicié un negocio de venta de pociones y materiales para ellas con Severus —le dijo, pero Remus calló, esperando a que terminara su explicación. Había algo que hacía que su instinto brincara—. La única muestra que teníamos de un concentrado de esa planta fue robada cuando nos ubicamos en el Callejón Diagon —contó—. Ya te imaginarás lo desconcertante que fue, así que hice lo único que podía: perseguirla y ya que habíamos sido tan previsores Severus y yo, fue fácil dar con el frasco que habían robado y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarlo en la trastienda de la Boticaria de Señor Mulpepper. —En esta ocasión Remus se sobresaltó. Lucius guardó silencio y clavó su grises ojos en el licántropo, esperando alguna otra reacción._

— _Ah. —Pero Remus no tenía nada que decir… o, mejor dicho, no podía decir nada. Esto confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba: Lucius le había encontrado transformado el día de Luna Llena._

 _Involuntariamente tembló. Él había obtenido la poción Matalobos de ese lugar durante las dos últimas transformaciones, incapaz de comprarla en alguna de las boticas del Callejón Diagon. Y ahora… ¿eso quería decir que había sido drogado?_

 _Se estremeció visiblemente y enterró el rostro en sus manos, ahogando un suspiro que podría parecerse a un sollozo._

— _Sé lo que eres, Remus —afirmó Lucius, y esta vez, Remus gimió, consternado y malditamente preocupado._

 _¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido, tan descuidado?_

 _Pero si Lucius Malfoy sabía que él era un_ Hombre Lobo _y no lo había delatado ante el Ministerio, ¿eso significaba que no lo haría?_

 _¿Y por qué lo había cuidado cuando no era su obligación?_

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo Remus con la voz apenas audible, pero aun así suplicante._

— _Porque eres mi compañero, Remus.»_

—…—

Una mano suave, grande y firme en su erección le regresó a la realidad, haciéndolo jadear, ¿o había gemido? No estaba seguro, porque de lo único que ahora era consciente era de los escalofríos que le recorrían de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te gustó como se sintió tener esas pequeñas esferas en tu interior, Remus? —preguntó Lucius, presionando con saña el húmedo glande. Remus se sacudió, forzándose a enfocar su mente y responder.

—Yo… —jadeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, sí, sí Lucius —gimió, arqueando la espalda todo lo que las restrictivas cuerdas le permitían.

—Eso me complace mucho —murmuró el alto e imponente hombre—, experimentaremos con algo nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —su tono dulce, rebosante de cariño también desprendía lujuria y Remus asintió, porque no podía negarse a nada cuando su compañero le pedía algo _así._

Se sentía débil, pero no inseguro. Confiaba plenamente en que Lucius no le lastimaría. En que únicamente buscaría el placer de ambos. Pero nada lo preparó para sentir una fría presión en la base de su pene y en su estrecho y ardiente ano. Gimió con algo de incomodidad por la diferencia de temperaturas y apenas pudo balbucear algo.

—Eres hermoso, Remus —alabó el mayor. Remus se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba en su límite, completamente excitado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? La voz ronca, profunda y jadeante del rubio se lo decía. Lo confirmó cuando fue capaz de sentir una suave corriente de magia antes de que sus ojos fuesen descubiertos y se encontrase con una imagen abrumadora.

El techo de la oficina había sido cubierto por varios espejos que reflejaban su alrededor, a Lucius, al escritorio y a él mismo. Y verse así, sometido por todo el poder de su pareja le llevó a una cuota de placer inimaginable… una que no pudo disfrutar y liberar porque el anillo metálico que el otro hombre había colocado en su pene retrasaba su orgasmo y presionaba dolorosamente sus testículos.

—C-compañero —le llamó. Entre sus piernas Lucius dibujaba círculos en el anillo de músculos con un consolador también metálico que brillaba por el lubricante—. Lucius te necesito, por favor —rogó. Lucius gruñó, sonrió y como si lo hubiese podido planear, los anteojos que portaba el día que se le confesó aparecieron sobre su rostro, enmarcándoselo y obligando a Remus a gemir como respuesta.

—Dime Remus, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? —susurró, con los profundos ojos siendo absorbidos por las dilatadas pupilas.

Lucius estaba excitado y a nada de perder el control, pero Remus sabía que _necesitaba más_. Necesitaba llevarlo al punto donde él perdía total consciencia de su existencia. Donde no era más que masilla bajo sus caricias. El licántropo lo sabía y gritó cuando su pareja decidió acelerar aquel juego, penetrándolo con el frío consolador de una sola y firme estocada.

—Fóllame Lucius —le pidió, buscando su mirada reflejada por aquel espejo—. Fóllame hasta que no pueda respirar más —suplicó. El otro mago jadeó y con asombrosa habilidad se deshizo de la ropa que aún portaba, reflejándose desnudo, pálido y completamente excitado.

— _Dilo de nuevo_ —le ordenó, moviendo suavemente el juguete que ahora casi rozaba su próstata, pero antes de hacerlo, Lucius lo retiraba—. Dime cuánto es que me quieres.

Remus lloriqueó, luchando por mantener la consciencia. Apretó tan fuerte los párpados que ante ellos bailaron cientos de formas de colores y sinsentido. La presión en su vientre era cada vez más grande, pesada, formaba remolinos de calor que amenazaban con quemar sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Te necesito, Lucius —sollozó, haciendo lo imposible por mover sus caderas y encontrarse con aquel pene artificial en busca de un poco de alivio—. A ti, mi amor, te quiero a ti dentro de mí, follándome hasta no poder mover ningún músculo después.

—Si lo pides de esa forma… —gruñó. Retiró bruscamente el consolador y sin darle tiempo a protestar enterró su firme y cálida erección en su interior—. Joder, estás hirviendo.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —gritó Remus, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza. Las manos del rubio se aferraron a la cadera del lobo y lo mantuvo en su lugar, golpeando inclemente sus cuerpos.

En la oficina, insonorizada gracias al precavido hombre de negocios, no se escuchaba más que el aplauso pegajoso de sus cuerpos uniéndose y los jadeos y gemidos de los hombres que se murmuraban la necesidad y el amor que sentían por el otro.

—Te amo Lucius, te amo —aseguró el castaño, anhelando alcanzar el inmenso placer que aquello prometía, pero siendo coartado por aquel _juguete del infierno._

—Yo también te amo Remus —le respondió Lucius, enredando una de sus manos alrededor de la sollozante cabeza de su pene. Esparció el liquido pre seminal que ahí se juntaba y lo masturbó con el mismo ritmo demencial que ahora golpeaba sus caderas.

—Ya no puedo Lucius, ya no aguanto —gimoteó, apenas pudiendo respirar. La vista se le nubló y tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo por enfocar.

—Córrete Remus, córrete conmigo —ordenó, retirando bruscamente el anillo restrictivo de su miembro y desapareciendo las cuerdas de su cuerpo.

Y Remus se dejó ir. Gritó, sollozó y jadeó, deshaciéndose en cientos de pedazos y volviéndose a unir. Gritó hasta que la garganta le ardió y su voz se extinguió. Se corrió tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo que no fue consciente del momento en que se rindió a la oscuridad que con tanta insistencia le reclamaba.

—…—

 _«No, seguramente había escuchado mal. Lucius no le acababa de decir que era su compañero, ¿o sí?_

 _Rió, pero fue una risa burlona, incrédula._

— _Esa fue una muy buena broma, Lucius —mintió con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios—. Pero no te esperé para eso._

— _No estoy bromeando, Remus —aseguró el rubio, con el rostro serio, sin rastro de burla._

— _Es que… no puede ser —titubeó el licántropo—. ¿Soy tu compañero? ¿cómo? Tú no eres un licántropo._

— _Es cierto, no lo soy —coincidió—, pero cuando cursé el séptimo año en Hogwarts me convertí en animago —explicó y el mundo de Remus dio un giro de 180_

 _¿Un animago?_

 _Su corazón se aceleró y después se detuvo dolorosamente rápido._

 _¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

 _»Soy un lobo ártico, Remus —relató, poniéndose de pie y sentándose a un lado del castaño. Con decisión, pero dándole la oportunidad a Remus de retirarse, subió su mano derecha y acarició con extrema delicadeza las cicatrices que marcaban el rostro de su compañero. Delineó todas, trazando incluso las de su cuello y, por supuesto, también su nuca._

— _¿Acaso no puedes olerme, Remus? —le preguntó cálidamente, acercando su rostro al del lobo._

 _Remus suspiró, en parte por la pequeña distancia que a cada instante se acortaba más entre ellos y por todo lo que aquella noticia acarreaba._

 _¿Podría tener él la oportunidad de ser feliz?_

 _Los ojos de Remus brillaron, aunque "resplandecieron" sería una mejor descripción, cuando olfateó lentamente y_ lo detectó, _la esencia que la forma animaga de Lucius dejaba sobre la humana._

 _Por un momento quiso eliminar todo espacio entre ellos, hundirse en el delicioso aroma y no soltarlo jamás, pero a su mente llegaron dos aromas más, ajenos y notorios._

— _No puedes engañarme Lucius, no me mientas —pidió, echándose hacia atrás—. Estás casado y tienes un hijo, si fueras mi compañero… —No quiso continuar con ello, puesto que no quería lastimarse más._

 _Y es que, si Lucius fuera en verdad su compañero, no habría formado un vínculo con otra persona._

— _No estoy unido a ella, Remus —confesó, haciendo que Remus, quien había girado su rostro, voltease de inmediato—. Yo me casé y sí, la amaba. Pero no en un sentimiento que se equipare al que ante ti profeso —aseguró y aunque el tono del mayor volvía a ser parco, los ojos grises brillaban con anhelo, con esperanza, con una ilusión que uno no esperaría ver—. Porque ella y yo no estábamos destinados sino unidos en complacencia de mi padre._

— _Yo… —Los ojos de Remus se llenaron de lágrimas y mordisqueó su labio inferior._

— _Déjame conquistarte —interrumpió Lucius—, permíteme demostrarte que yo-_

 _Pero la promesa no fue dicha en su totalidad porque Remus Lupin había acortado la distancia y ahora estaba besando lentamente a Lucius Malfoy después de haber murmurado un "sí" ahogado._

 _"Sí quiero… no puedo simplemente negarme a la posibilidad".»_

—…—

La bruma post orgásmica lo abandonó y poco a poco fue consciente de nueva cuenta de su alrededor. Se sentía cálido y tan relajado que estaba seguro de que no podría moverse ni siquiera para vestirse. El regazo de Lucius era sorprendentemente cómodo, al igual que su torso, donde estaba apoyado.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos —murmuró una cálida y sensual voz con burla y presunción.

—Yo… —su voz sonó rasposa, ahogada. Sus cuerdas vocales ardían por el esfuerzo antes hecho. Enderezó muy lentamente su cuerpo del pecho de Lucius y le sonrió con cariño al hombre—. Te amo.

—Tanto como yo te amo a ti, compañero. —Remus sonrió y después de besar suavemente los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Lucius se recostó de nuevo contra él, dejando que el sueño le reclamara para así hacerse de energías y bueno… el rubio aún llevaba los anteojos y Remus quería buscar una segunda ronda.

FIN


End file.
